Root Beer Craze
by EdwardCullensgirl14
Summary: Bella is left alone while the Cullen's go hunting. A lot can happen when Root Beer is involved.


The Root Bear Craze

I do not own this. Stephenie Meyer does.

Bella was so bored. Edward and the rest of his family went hunting, and she was stuck at his house. At least he could have left her something to do. Jerk. Bella went into Edward's room and on the bed was a box from Alice. In it were a short white-blonde wig, (like Alice's hair), a blue strapless halter shirt, a pair of colored nonprescription contacts, and a bottle of heavy rose perfume, and a short blue ruffled mini skirt. A note fell out,

_**Bella, I saw what you are going to do and I LOVED it! This outfit will go awesome with it. Drink lots of root beer. Put on a decent amount of perfume. Your name is Izzy. Have fun! –Alice**_

After Bella saw the note it hit her. The perfect things to keep her entertained and prank everyone but Alice. After putting on the outfit, the perfume, and the contacts, she looked totally different.

"Whoa, Alice has out done her self now." Bella said, her hair was completely hidden and her eyes were now crystal blue. Her next task: drink lots of root beer, her favorite drink, which they forbid her to drink.

Bella had a problem with root beer, she went hyper. Losing her clumsiness altogether and bouncing off the walls, she can actually ran at vampire speed after 3 drinks. Bella downed six root beers, she ran up to Emmett's room to get a trampoline and turned the music up loud.

Bella grabbed her brush as a microphone and the sugar kicked in as she jumped and sang. Not noticing the front door open and the Cullens coming in.

**This was never the way I planned**

**Not my intention I got so brave, drink in hand**

**Lost my discretion**

**It's not what, I'm used to**

**Just wanna try you on**

**I'm curious for you **

**Caught my attention**

**I kissed a girl and I liked it **

**The taste of her cherry chap stick**

**I kissed a girl just to try it **

**I hope my boyfriend don't mind it**

**It felt so wrong**

**It felt so right**

**Don't mean I'm in love tonight**

**I kissed a girl and I liked it I liked it**

**No, I don't even know your name **

**It doesn't matter**

**You're my experimental game**

**Just human nature**

**It's not what, good girls do**

**Not how they should behave**

**My head gets so confused**

**Hard to obey**

**I kissed a girl and I liked it**

**The taste of her cherry chap stick**

**I kissed a girl just to try it**

**I hope my boyfriend don't mind it**

**It felt so wrong**

**It felt so right**

**Don't mean I'm in love tonight**

**I kissed a girl and I liked itI liked it**

**Us girls we are so magical**

**Soft skin, red lips, so kissable**

**Hard to resist so touchable**

**Too good to deny it**

**Ain't no big deal, it's innocent**

**I kissed a girl and I liked it**

**The taste of her cherry chap stick**

**I kissed a girl just to try it**

**I hope my boyfriend don't mind it**

**It felt so wrongIt felt so right**

**Don't mean I'm in love tonight**

**I kissed a girl and I liked itI liked it**

**(A/N I am now calling Bella Izzy!)**

"Bella!?" Edward said in shock as were all the Cullens; Alice didn't think it was going to be this bad.

"HEYYYYY! I go by Izzy now, not Bella. Bella is sooooooooo boring." Izzy yelled and continued to jump, until her hat fell off showing her short white blonde hair.

"Bella what did you do to your hair?" Carlisle asked, thunder shocked at one of his daughter.

"Did it yesterday! It is so hot. Remember my name is Izzy, I hate the name Bella." She did a flip off the trampoline onto the couch and ran up to Edward at vampire speed.

"Do you like my eyes?" Edward started nodding before looking into her eyes but stop as he saw blue.

"Bell- Izzy why do you have blue eyes? Where are your beautiful brown ones?" then he noticed how big her pupils were, "Izzy breath in my face, now."

Izzy giggled, "Sure, love, but I got to hurry." After the sentence, her breathe hit him hard.

"Oh dear God. No, no, no." Edward turned to his family with a look of horror, "She has had a lot of Root Beer. Who was dumb enough to buy root beer?"

Izzy was running around in the trench coat that was over her clothes, "I bought it you silly. It is hot in here. " she said in a hyper excited voice. She pulled off the coat and showed of her clothes and a tattoo on her shoulder, it was a heart and inside said, 'Bite Me!'. "Oh my god." Jasper and Emmett whispered as Izzy jumped up and down.

"Here is one thing we learnt today; never leave Bella alone with no one to watch her." Rosalie said with wide eyes.

"Now we have to catch her. The sugar should wear off in about… 3 hours." Esme informed her kids, who all nodded and looked determined.

Izzy was jumping on the couch singing, 'Girlfriend.' "You're not going to catch me. Cause I got something you don't now!" Bella said very fast still bouncing, she jumped off and ran around all the Cullens and then over to the key rack was and grabbed the Vanquish keys. "The keys to all of your cars! See ya!" Izzy squealed, showing them their keys and ran out of the house.

"Edward you had to get the girl that is non root beer friendly. She is crazy!" Emmett said a little angry because Bella took his Jeep.

"I can not believe she took our cars." Jasper muttered, an engine roared to life. "Oh no! Edward she is on a motorcycle!" Rosalie yelled, looking out the window.

"How did she get a motorcycle?" Emmett asked no one, a voice from behind said, "I bought it, duh!" Izzy was there with a helmet, looking wild and she threw a box with tape all over it to Carlisle.

"Open it. See you later. I am going to see Charlie, oh and I borrowed the Volvo!" she screamed and ran out the house, laughing all the way. Carlisle had opened the box and got hit with silly string, and a note fell out.

_**Dear Cullens,**_

_**If you are reading this note, you think I am on my way to Charlie's in Edward's Volvo. NOT! I did have Root Beer but I learnt how to control the hyperness but not the speed. I still go by Bella. I had you all fooled and my crazy boyfriend said I can't act! Anyway, I hid all of your keys, don't worry they are where they are suppose to be! Ha, Ha! Got To Go! -Bella **_

_**P.S. Emmett there is something in your room for you. NO ONE ELSE FOLLOW! It is for Emmett's only!** _

"Well Emmett go see what Bella got you." Esme said looking a little relieved Bella wasn't root beer high.

"I'll be right back." Emmett said and ran up the upstairs at an insane speed, only to shout a minute later, "ISABELLA SWAN!" he came down dripping in orange paint and red silly string.

Everyone started laughing, "She… is brilliant!" Jasper shouted between laughs.

"Bella left another note to Alice and Edward.

_**'Dear Alice and Edward I stole what you love the most(Besides me and your family!) in your rooms' . Love ya, Bella'** _

"Wait… MY CD COLLECTION!" "MY CERDIT CARDS!" They screamed and ran to their rooms.

"NO! Bella, why do you hate us so!" Edward and Alice cried. "I love you guys and you know it. Now get your butts down here." They ran down. "WHERE ARE MY CERDIT CARDS?!" Alice screamed.

"They are right here and so are Edward's Cds. I was messing with you. And I swear to never drink root beer again." They all smiled at her and Edward hugged her. "Stop!" she said, backing away. Edward grinned.

"I'm kidding. Stop. Calm down, I was kidding. CALM DOWN." Bella said to Edward.

"Are you okay Bells?" Emmett asked her. "I am never okay." she replied and passed out on the couch.

**I hope you like this I have had this on my computer forever and never finished. Review please. And I the 'calm down' thing is what my friend Cookie does all the time to me. Thank you!**

**And the song was 'I Kissed A Girl' by Katy Perry.**


End file.
